


Кости

by WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 (Attraction_of_Gogol_series)



Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Dark, Drama, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Spanking, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attraction_of_Gogol_series/pseuds/WTF%20Attraction%20of%20Gogol%20series%202021
Summary: С того самого момента, как Олег появляется на ступеньках, Саша задерживает дыхание и не дышит до тех пор, пока не закрывается дверь пассажирского места, заключая их обоих в небольшой вакуум салона дорогой тачки. Петров делает вдох и кусает изнутри губу. Олег пахнет божественно. Он настоящий, реальный, физический. Через тонкий аромат дорогого, но ненавязчивого парфюма слышится запах его кожи, и это будоражит.Угодил, daddy, угодил.
Relationships: Oleg Menshikov/Alexander Petrov (Actor)
Series: WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157924
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кости

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** Кросдрессинг. Ау с проституцией. Жизнь Олега сложилась так, что он зарабатывает секс-услугами. Саша является протеже Михалкова.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Attraction of Gogol series 2021 - "Кости"

## Кости

  
В мессенджере всплыло сообщение и запрос на добавление в список контактов. Олег нажал — принять, и, ввиду отсутствия аватарки, наверху высветилось: СП.

СП: «Фотографии и список ваших умений впечатляют. Этим вечером могу рассчитывать на ваш визит?»

Чопорно. Но даже мило. Усмехнувшись, Олег быстро набрал:

«Саша, правильно? Меня предупредили, что вы можете написать. Так что вечер свободен, специально для вас. Давайте договоримся о времени и месте. А также вы можете спрашивать меня обо всем, о чем захотите :)». Смайлик доставлял Олегу особое удовольствие.

В своей московской квартире Саша еще раз открыл фотографии в его профиле.

Немолодой, но очень харизматичный.

С темными дьявольскими глазами и опасной улыбкой.

По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, член в джинсах заметно дернулся.

Сообщения от него пришли сразу, словно готовы были с головой выдать состояние.

СП: «Я хочу, чтобы вы надели белье и платье, которое я пришлю. Координаты гостиницы скину дополнительно».

Черное кружево, за которое Саша заплатил втридорога, и струящийся шелк такого же черного платья на тонких бретелях — было уже упаковано. Курьер ждал за дверью.

«У вас смелые вкусы, Саша. И мне это очень импонирует. Туфли, к слову, у меня имеются. Курьера отправляйте на адрес клуба «Киноварь», это наша «база». Я заеду по делу, заберу».

Ответ от Олега заставил Сашку даже забеспокоился на минуту.

СП: «Что касается одежды, я хотел уточнить, что это не запрос на «даму», останьтесь мужчиной».

СП: «У меня есть определенный стафф для игр. Если вы согласитесь дать себя перед актом выпороть, буду признателен».

СП: «И еще одно: вы глотаете? У меня крайнее нетерпение к неуместной для данных взаимодействий брезгливости».

Прочитав всё это, Олег провел пальцами по губам. Интересный мальчик. Даже в животе заныло, свело предвкушением, которое он испытывал не так часто. Нужно будет расспросить про этого Сашу, кто и как на него вышел. Ему, видимо, уже успели прорекламировать самого Меньшикова, его известное контактное поведение, располагающее к себе клиентов, и его же свободные взгляды по части игр в постели.

«Вы очень вежливы, Саша. Можно звать вас ласково? Сашенькой?» — написал он, вздохнул и добавил, не жалея ласковых интонаций для сообщений: «Да, мне будет приятно, если вы меня выпорете, и дважды приятно, если поймаете от этого кайф. Глотаю. И сперму глотаю, и горловой минет делаю. Не извольте волноваться :)»

Вскоре приехало и обещанное белье, и платье, Меньшиков, вкусно пахнущий кремом, подхватил их на ресепшен, чем заслужил заинтересованный взгляд администратора Марьяны.

Ему понадобилось еще некоторое время, чтобы привести себя в окончательную готовность, выпить чашечку чая в комнате отдыха и, наконец, написать:

«Вы заедете, Сашенька? Или встретимся в гостинице?»

Роскошное одеяние будущего любовника требовало достойного ответа. Но Саше, который не особо аккуратно въезжал на стоянку перед клубом с яркой даже при свете дня вывеской с алыми буквами, привычнее были потрепанные конверсы и кожанка с закатанными рукавами поверх обычной белой майки.

Зато черный Мерс вполне годился, чтобы катать на нем не малолетних шлюх, а такое роскошество, как Олег Евгеньевич.

СП: «Жду вас, Олег Евгеньевич».

О «Киновари» Саша знал не понаслышке.

Бывал здесь.

И один, и с НС. Тот любил молодую горячую кровь, а Саше ровесники не заходили.

И тогда daddy милостиво подкинул ему координаты ОЕ.

Каблуки глухо стучат по обшитым новеньким ковролином внутренним лестницам, затем по холлу и по крыльцу. Олег спокойно открывает дверь тихого еще заведения и выходит через главный вход. Черный Мерседес поблескивает гладким боком, через стекло слабо видно водителя — молодого мальчика Сашу.

Меньшиков сначала загуглил, полюбовался мальчишеской физиономией на фотке, цокнул, изучив пару постеров, а потом просто о нем расспросил. Оказалось, практически свой, но из тех, кому больше нравится тусовка, чем действительно трахать мальчиков в приватных комнатах наверху.

Или не находил своего?

В любом случае — Олег открывает дверь и садится на пассажирское. На нем запахнутое на пояс легкое пальто, но между полами прекрасно видно стройные ноги в чулках. Он держится в такой одежде и в таких обстоятельствах естественно и почти царственно. Ступни в туфлях устраивает аккуратно, пристегивается — и поворачивается к Петрову.

Это сюрреалистично, кажется ненастоящим каким-то, дикой инсталляцией современного искусства.

С того самого момента, как Олег появляется на ступеньках, Саша задерживает дыхание и не дышит до тех пор, пока не закрывается дверь пассажирского места, заключая их обоих в небольшой вакуум салона дорогой тачки. Петров делает вдох и кусает изнутри губу. Олег пахнет божественно. Он настоящий, реальный, физический. Через тонкий аромат дорогого, но ненавязчивого парфюма слышится запах его кожи, и это будоражит.

Угодил, daddy, угодил.

— Здравствуй, Сашенька, — темные глаза смотрят ласково, он протягивает правую руку, поздороваться, блестят кольца. — Спасибо, что заехал за мной, это очень льстит.

На губах пляшет «Никита, значит», но это сейчас ни к чему. Пусть все идет своим чередом.

От «Сашеньки» по коже мурашки табуном и сердечко екает.

Саша ловит протянутую руку, но не жмет, а наклоняется, чтобы прижаться губами, глаз с Олега Евгеньевича не сводя. Ровный пацанчик, но этикет знает, и, надрачивая, мизинец не оттопыривает.

— Я закину сумку назад?

Кожаная сумка у Олега вместительная: там сменная одежда и обувь, кое-какие средства гигиены, смазка, необходимые мелочи.

— У нас, кстати, вечер или ночь? — уточняет спокойно, хотя мог бы всё узнать на ресепшене, просто хочет дополнительно услышать клиента.

— Планирую вас на всю ночь ангажировать, — лыбится Саша.

За эту наглую кошачью лыбу ему и поотписано бенефитов от старого хера. Но все бабки и подарки меркнут перед одним именем — Меньшиков.

Олег мягко смеется на «ангажировать», показывая ровные зубы, чуть запрокидывает голову.

Саша облизывает губы и переводит взгляд вперед.

Истеричный визг тормозов, и Мерс срывается с парковки. До гостиницы тут минут двадцать. Для Саши — десять. Его машину уже знают и тормозят редко. А тормознут — один звоночек усатику и папуля все уладит.

Резкий старт ощутимо вжимает Олега в спинку, как на аттракционе, машина дорогая, едет так плавно, несмотря на Сашин стиль вождения, как будто они уже начали прелюдию.

— Так водят только страстные люди, — Олег наклоняет голову набок, красуясь. У него идеальная укладка, и тон кожи сегодня особенно ровный. Наверно, от предвкушения. А не от полутора часов, проведенных за косметическими процедурами. — Можно мне тебя потрогать?

Уточняет без нажима, ласково, а левая рука уже над бедром Петрова, висит в воздухе. Обратно уберет — если не разрешат. А пока пальцы мягко касаются джинсы.

Саша коротко кивает. Грудь заметно вздымается под тонким трикотажем футболки.

Стушевался как девственник.

Бля, а ведь «коллег» Меньшикова пользовал без расшаркиваний, но только злости прибавляло это пошлое животное совокупление, которое дэдди называл пыльным «плотская любовь», а Саша проще-резче-честнее: ебля.

Но это не про Олега.

Меньшиков слышит дыхание мальчика: сбитое. И не может не улыбаться довольно, расслабленно, удерживая ладонь на худом бедре, раз в полминуты перебирая пальцами по штанине.

С трудом внутри Саши гасится желание вырулить на обочину и первый акт этой пьесы отыграть, не доезжая до места. Но Саша держится. Глушит двигатель на стоянке маленькой гостиницы, запрятанной в аллее старого парка, и накрывает ладонью руку Олега, ведя ее с бедра выше, чтобы тот почувствовал магию своей харизмы.

Стояк. Вполне конкретный такой.

Холеную руку чужая угловатая прижимает к ширинке, Олег сам издает тихий выдох, а потом тянет:

— Како-о-ой… ты прекрасный, Саша, — глаза в глаза. И в голубых напротив желание плещется, чувствуются отголоски чего-то дикого, сдерживаемого. Он плавно сжимает ладонь на стояке, любуясь на напряженную шею и плечи Саши (размять бы его), а потом отпускает.

— Пойдемте наверх, — хрипло шепчет Саша. — Шампанское должны были охладить. Вы любите шампанское, Олег Евгеньевич? Если что, есть водка. Коньяк.

— Конечно, пойдем.

Он и не думает кого-то стесняться. В туфлях проходит по улице, через холл, позволяет довести себя до номера, развязывает на ходу пояс пальто, и оно расходится от движений, обнажая гладкое полуприлегающее платье с шикарным кружевом.

— Да, я люблю шампанское, — говорит, просто поддерживая контакт. — И водку, и коньяк уважаю. Но начнем с легкого. Сам пей, что хочется, лишь бы нравилось. А я прежде всего хочу прочувствовать тебя, понять, какой ты, и воспринять всё, что ты для меня приготовил. Ничего, что я перешел на «ты»?

Гостиница с виду невзрачна, но «внутренность» компенсирует внешнюю скромность.

И номер.

Саша даже не знает, сколько стоит ночь в этой роскоши. Плевать. Не он платит.

Олег чуть округляет тонкие подвижные губы, осматриваясь. Дворец. И от внимательного взгляда темных глаз не укрывается чужеродный предмет среди гостиничной обстановки: качественный кожаный чемодан. Девайсы? Наверняка. В анкете «Киновари» не были указаны его пристрастия. Но весь клуб о них знал. Знал, по ходу, и Саша.

Меньшиков слишком горд, чтобы стесняться своей любви к играм с подчинением, контролем и болью. С обеих сторон. Он слишком взрослый для этого, он прошел через слишком многое, чтобы оглядываться на чьи-то мнения.

Саша наливает шампанское в бокал, плещет себе двойную порцию коньяка и поворачивается к Меньшикову.

Дэдди показывал Саше фотографии юного Олега. Красив. Не смазлив, нет, это Сашкина стезя, проклятье. Красив печальной мефистофелевской красотой. Оставалось только догадываться, почему дэдди его из своих цепких лап выпустил. Было во всех этих догадках что-то дурное и черное.

Мужчина, стоящий перед ним, далеко не юн. Морщинки в уголках глаз, не такая упругая кожа в декольте платья, легкая седина на корнях височных прядей.

Саша протягивает Олегу шампанское, легко чокается с ним и, залихватски подмигивая, делает глоток, обжигаясь.

Меньшикова хочется любить. Обожать. Сидеть у его ног, положив голову на колени, и молчать.

Меньшикова хочется трахнуть. Грубовато, с треском разорванного шелка, с натягиваем на член до самых яиц и шумного выхода с оханьем из этого лукаво натянутого рта.

А можно и совместить.

— Спустите одну бретель с плеча, пожалуйста, — Саша не отвечает на вежливую болтовню Олега и сам невежливо пальцем указывает, но улыбается с правом на индульгенцию. — Хочу видеть сосок.

В блестящих глазах Меньшикова много всего. Хочет спросить: кто тебя обидел? Или — ты собираешься за что-то мстить?

От Саши энергия идет, ощутимая, покалывающая кожу, и Олег понимает, что этой ночью его накроет девятым валом с грозой.

Восхитительно.

Он просто сдвигает бретель с плеча, гладкая ткань скользит, и становится видно темный плоский ореол.

Удерживая одной рукой бокал, второй он дотягивается до талии Саши, скользит по футболке, обнимает, лицом к лицу становится близко, уже и дыхание можно ощутить.

— На каблуках я чуть выше тебя. Снять или так нравится? — носом касается носа до смешного игриво, и голосом звучным продолжает. — Если хочешь управлять мной, только скажи.

Саша чуть наклоняет голову и мажет губами по губам.

— Оставьте пока, Олег Евгеньевич.

Большой палец прижимается подушечкой к соску, гладит твердую бусинку по кругу с нажимом, пока Саша обветренными губами царапает губы Олега и усмехается в них.

— Вам очень идут каблуки.

Шлюх Саша не целует. Шлюхи на то и шлюхи (какой бы ни был ценник) — горячие влажные от смазки или слюны отверстия для члена. Выебал и выкинул.

Но это не про Меньшикова. Каждый раз, когда он так думает, Олег будто мысль слышит: и отвечает.

— Благодарю.

Олег не моргает почти.

От мальчика пахнет сексом. То есть, в основном от взъерошенный русых волос пахнет шампунем, и от тела скорее даже дезодорантом, чем духами. Запах какой-то типично мужской и, смешиваясь с расцветающим ароматом кожи, навевает совершенно определенные мысли. Вот уж не думал Олег, что ему такое сочетание понравится, пацанское, а, однако, стоит, в платье этом, в кружевном, обтягивающем зад белье под ним, в подвязках и тугом капроне — и прется от ролевой игры. Игры ли? Сосок даже встает.

Саша отставляет бокал и вынимает из кармана черный стик с красной матовой помадой. Мастерские мазки, палец с нажимом под нижней губой, чтобы прокрасить идеально. Готово. Меньшиков не фем, но очень фаталь…

Но не стоит забывать, что он блядь (дэдди как мантру прочел, усами ухо щекоча), пусть дорогая и искусная.

Черные глаза округляются, поднимаются длинные ресницы: помада? Ничего себе мальчик, с фантазией. И руки нервные не дрожат, пока он на него, как на холст, наносит мазки. Только стой, да губы держи приоткрытым расслабленным овалом, давай играться.

Почему, в конце концов, Меньшиков не имеет права на склоне лет получать удовольствие от работы? Вопросив это у негласного зрителя (не представляй его, Олежа), он сам себе взял и разрешил.

И Саша с нажимом размазывает тем же пальцем карминно-красный. По губам электричество. Палец давит, растягивая контур рта, пачкая, и Олег начинает понемногу уплывать.

Вид помады на выбритом подбородке срабатывает спусковым крючком, и зубы больно цепляют губу, пока он возится с пряжкой ремня и молнией джинсов.

Когда Саша отступает, его губы испачканы, а взгляд становится малость волчьим, голодным.

В нос бьет мускусный запах. Налитый кровью член покачивает головкой, зазывая Олега. И Саша дополнительным намеком дергает пальцами, указывая Меньшикову его место. У его ног.

Олег допивает шампанское, не сводя с него глаз. На языке щиплет. Бокал он отставляет на ближайшую поверхность и плавно опускается. За телом он следит. Конечно, он не идеален. Но у него стройные крепкие ноги, всё еще хороший зад, и на полу… Он смотрится как нужно. Кто тебе сказал, Сашенька, как должна выглядеть шлюха? Я выгляжу достаточно по-блядски? С этой лямкой платья, глядящий снизу вверх.

Открыв рот, алый смазанный овал, Олег несколько секунд демонстрирует себя. А потом просто подползает ближе и ловит этим овалом блестящую головку члена. Руки ловкие на бедра, а теплым ртом поймать и пустить по языку. Он демонстрирует, что может, заглатывая без рук, до середины, а потом губы сжимает, приподнимает член и сосет, почти не сдвигаясь, просто создавая давление вокруг головки и чередуя его с круговыми движениями языка. Потом всё же берет ствол, расположив руку в ширинке, помогает направить так, чтобы теперь обойти мягкими губами слева и справа.

Смотрит. Взгляд ловит: понравится смотреть? Или за волосы и носом в пах?

Вопрос задан мысленно, и, конечно, никакого ответа на него нет. Только ответные мысли, роем гулящие в русо-рыжей Сашкиной голове.

У молодых шлюх, из театралов и кинематографии, стоит их упаковать в дамский шмот, лезет наружу неестественное и даже противное бабское. Сашу это всегда коробит. Блять, вы же учились актерскому мастерству, прежде чем жопу за гонорар подставлять! Хуле так фальшиво выходит.

Нравились бы Саше трансвеститы, он ебал бы трансов или размалеванных кукол. Но Саша просто хочет эстетики.

Меньшиков органичен. В нем столько достоинства и грации, что под ребрами щекотно и горло сдавливает. Хочется увлечь его на кровать, целовать и ухо с надрывом спрашивать: «Почему?..»

Дэдди может очень сильно испортить жизнь непокорной игрушке. Что сделал Меньшиков, чтобы впасть в немилость? Или ему и впрямь нравится, когда его пользуют?

Саша сглатывает густую, горькую от алкоголя слюну. Меньшиков — это испытание. Усатый, сука, и тут предусмотрел, где ему развлечься. Даст Саша слабину — сожрет и косточки выплюнет.

Саша задирает футболку, поглаживая загорелый на сочинском солнце живот, и любуется Олегом.

Хорошо сосет, восхитительно смотрится с его хуем во рту.

Для проститутки Олег Евгеньевич был очень умным человеком. Впрочем, опыт работы показывал, что, чем ты смекалистей, чем больше ты способен запомнить — тем довольней и спокойней после будет твой клиент. И, стоя на коленях, разглядывая мальчика Александра с этой позиции, Меньшиков соединял в голове догадки и собственный опыт.

Не стесняется же. Вот вообще. Дрожит, но это, кажется, природное. Движения порывистые, но не потому, что боится того, что делает (ебал не одну и не одного, правда?), а потому что злится внутри. Мажор. Но не с пеленок, да, Саша? Мажоры обычно как сытые коты, а ты голоден.

Пальцы — в волосы, оттянул, перехватил мокрый от слюны член, чтобы, не сводя голодных глаз, постучать по перепачканным помадой губам, провести по острой скуле, а потом скользнуть головкой по языку и пальцы сжать.

Глаза прикрыты, от рефлекторно сжимающейся глотки яйца каменеют, готовые в любой момент опустошиться. Нет, первый раз не получится долгим, Саша слишком его ждал.

Получая скользким членом по лицу, Олег выразительно моргает и издает беззвучное «ох». Рот открывает, не сглатывая, чтобы продолжало быть мокро, пока Саша пачкает ему щеку, готов, вот он я, вставляй.

Красивые руки (уход, маникюр, украшения, обязательно) — лежат на бедрах Саши, он не гладит красивый мальчишеский живот, пока просто запоминает, что эрогенный. И, когда член с хлюпаньем заполняет всё до горла, пальцы слабо вздрагивают. Олег ведет бедрами под платьем, отставленный зад Саше должно быть видно, всей позой находя способ — глотнуть. Одна сплошная дырка, приятно сжимающееся узкое отверстие, в котором слюну взбивает движущийся ствол.

Вынул и резко, резко, глубокими мокрыми фрикциями в рот, дрожа от громкого горлового хлюпанья, чувствуя, как мокнут паховые волосы от слюны.

— Не глотайте… сразу, — жмурится, когда первый выплеск горячего семени ударяет о небо Меньшикова. — Покажите… я… хочу… посмотреть.

Олег дышит мальчику в пах, и с удивлением слышит, как к нему в этот момент на «вы». Становится противоестественно приятно от такого обращения, и он хмыкает углом рта: сделаю, как захочешь, маленький.

Часть спермы норовит потечь в горло, но Олег с коротким звуком снимается, закрывает гортань, не глотая, слегка прижимает подбородок. Губы расслаблены, ствол вздрагивает последние пару раз, его можно плавно выпустить, чувствуя на языке теплую лужу. Отклонившись на вытянутые руки, Меньшиков широко открывает рот. Помада превратилась в катастрофу, черные глаза в пленке слез, ресницы немного склеились. Добившись от сашиных, мутных от оргазма глаз — ответного взгляда, он закрывает рот и глотает. И улыбается. Слегка.

Потом по бедрам мальчика гладит и говорит хрипло после траха в горло:

— Садись, отдохни, Сашенька. Не торопимся никуда.

С коленей не встает, давая Саше вести, как захочет.

У Петрова после оргазма в голове пустота. Свистящий гул в ушах как после контузии.

Это ненадолго. Организм молодой, восстанавливается быстро. Вся ночь впереди.

Саша подтягивает штаны, отходит к столику и плещет в стакан еще алкоголя. Щелкает зажигалка и комнату наполняет приятный терпкий запах дорогого табака. Саша плюхается задом в кресло и делает глоток, рассматривая Олега.

Хорррош, сука.

Улыбка такая, что хочется по щеке наотмашь ударить, чтобы долго не сходил с кожи красный отпечаток, а потом притянуть к себе и целовать, вгрызаясь в плоть. Сучья, дьявольская улыбка. Суккуб.

— Олег Евгеньевич, будьте любезны, поухаживайте за собой сами, мне нужна маленькая передышка, — Саша расслабленным жестом, пальцами с зажатой между ними сигаретой указывает на шампанское в серебристом ведерке. — И идите ко мне.

Еще один жест — неосторожно роняя пепел на пушистое ковровое покрытие — на место у своих ног.

Олег правильно сделал, что сам не стал рваться с пола, дождался, пока ему разрешат. А всё это время сидел, перенеся вес на одну сторону и изящно уложив ногу в туфле. Как приличная ученая шлюха. Смотрел за Сашей с пола. Тут его место, да. Это стало понятно, потому что на место просто — указали.

Поймав взгляд мальчика, Олег выразительно моргнул, мол, «конечно», глаза у него при этом блестели ласково, понимающе. Как у старшего. В том ли дело, что Олегом Евгеньевичем его звали мальчишки, которых он поучал в клубе, которых утешал, если драли жестоко, среди которых он был наставником. Или в том, что Саша выглядел так, будто его тоже надо утешить.

Петров всего года три назад пил не хороший виски, а дешевый коньяк, да из горла, да взахлеб, трясясь от стыда и отвращения к себе. Не стереть вкус чужого хера в пацанском рту. Там, откуда Саша родом, после такого только в петлю, потому что такие, как он, не отзовутся на законное «петух» или «пидор», после того, как их опустят.

Как опустили, так и подняли Сашу. Высоко. Элита. У миски кормовой золотая каемка, ошейник с узнаваемым медальоном и дли-и-инный поводок. Аж до Меньшикова достать удалось.

Сашка — не дурак. Понимает, свобода его — лишь условность. Играй, мальчик, только носа со двора не кажи. Под присмотром. Будь умницей.

Интересно, насколько ему Олега поиграться дадут…

На такую шлюху наверняка очередь расписана, и если бы не САМ пальцами щелкнул, то пришлось бы Сашке ждать до седин или смиряться и довольствоваться жопами класса попроще.

Пальцы наощупь ласкают кодовый замок чемодана, выстраивая нужную комбинацию. В паху дергается и разливается жаром предвкушения, будто и не спускал пару минут назад в этот блядский ухмыляющийся рот.

Глухой, почти что кроткий стук: это Олег поднимается на каблуки и идет налить себе еще шампанского. Стук-стук-стук, это он подходит к Саше, опускается одним слитным движением возле его ног, опирается на одну руку, красиво, чуть более расслаблено, пьет небольшими глотками и смотрит.

Точно, порка. От Саши вновь веет опасностью, и Олег думает, катая на языке сладко колкое вперемешку со вкусом спермы, нормальной приличной спермы, молоденький же любовник — что, если он перегнет? Если оставит на нем следы, нарушит договор, который ему высылался на оказываемые Олегом услуги, заработает билет в ЧС у руководства, и уже на Никиту Сергеича потом будут смотреть косо: ты кого прислал, дед?

Эти дрязги никому не нужны. А может всё будет наоборот. И на Олега будет всем плевать, слово его бывшего папочки перекроет членовредительство. Меньшиков бы не хотел этого. На нем уже не так хорошо заживает.

Сев прямее, он дотягивается и ласково гладит Сашу по бедру.

Мальчик взгляд ловит, и короткое беспокойство отзывается, резонирует в нем.

Верхним Саша не был. Дэдди ему как-то грамотно разложил, как работают Верхние, в чем их задача, и что горячности и необузданной эмоциональности в этом деле места нет. Потом он Сашу выпорол, до слез и соплей, не от боли, а от перекрывшего горла выхлопа, от того, как «наказание» вскрыло внутренний гнойник, вычистило. И стало хорошо.

Саша ненавидел себя за это, но иногда сам нес человеку, которого ненавидел, плеть или паддл, стараясь не смотреть, как довольно светлеет усатая морда, как мурлычет котом. Что-что, а наказывать дэдди умел качественно.

А наказывать было за что.

Саша не был Верхним, Саша просто любил причинять боль. Всё чаще (учился!) он причинял боль не ради боли, а ради удовольствия, даже взаимного. Но иногда границы смазывались.

Одно слово ЕГО, и для Саши прикрылась бы лавочка. Но дэдди дрессировал его, терпеливо, выдержано, наблюдал как за экспериментальным образцом. И улаживал проблемы. Тут звоночек, там вознаграждение за не-обиду придушенному мальчику, SPA-уикенд для порвавшей задницу шлюхи… Саше — порицание. Иногда пощечина, сдобренная тихим плевком: «садист». А дэдди — наглая кривая ухмылка в спину, укутанную в шелковый халат.

От вида Меньшикова, ни много ни мало выебанного в рот, у Саши внутри вскипает, и наружу просятся звери.

Припухшие после минета, перепачканные, влажные губы, волосы встрепаны, глаза блестят. Не как у блядей, которые в голове счетчик катают в ожидании гонорара, а с интересом. Тело мужское, поджарое, в плену тонких тканей идеально смотрится, движения плавные, не деланные, а грациозные по-кошачьи. Сколько раз так Меньшиков садился у чужих ног? Скольким смотрел в глаза, без слов обещая удовольствие? Комок ревности сжимает горло, перехватывает дыхание.

Нельзя так.

Меньшиков — блядь. Дорогая, но блядь. И вот это всё — его работа.

Саша перехватывает чужую руку, подносит к губам, касаясь сначала тыльной стороны ладони, потом скользя губами по пальцам, цепляясь за кольца и перстни, кончиком языка обводит коротко стриженый ноготь на указательном пальце. Кожа пахнет мылом и немного мускусом Сашиного члена, который Олег держал в руке.

— У вас высокий болевой порог, Олег Евгеньевич? — голос Саши тих, в голубых глазах острые стекольные осколки. — Я хочу причинить вам боль.

Очень спокойно, внутренний раж выдает только вздымающаяся от глубокого дыхания грудь.

— Я хочу выпороть вас, а потом выебать. И еще…

Саша немного смущается и тушуется. Его желание — глупое и подростковое, и у дэдди на него Саша разрешения не просил.

— Я хочу оставить засосы на вашем теле, особенно на шее. Если это вызовет сложности, скажите. Я воздержусь.

Сашенька руку ему ласкает, языком палец лижет, немного по-животному, довольно нежно, а говорит вещи, от которых банально страшно бы стало любой шлюхе. Порка ладонью или девайсом — для многих это база, как и для Олега. Но когда тебе говорят «Я хочу причинить вам боль» — всё становится донельзя прозрачным. Не ради разогрева. А ради боли.

Меньшиков в садистов не верит. Желание наблюдать за болью другого таит под собой собственную внутреннюю боль, которая выход находит только таким вот некрасивым способом.

Олег губы вытягивает на мгновение, удерживаясь от многозначительного цоканья, запрокидывает голову плавным жестом, думает, взвешивает, немного охреневает.

— На серединочке, Саша, мой болевой порог. Он абсолютно точно не низкий, но то, что получается в итоге — зависит от многих факторов. Меня некоторое время уже серьезно не пороли, если ты понимаешь.

Понимает, конечно. Вон в глазах что творится.

Олег гладит себя по ключицам. Видит, как этот жест буквально провоцирует, но не прекращает. Сказать, что у него кожа тонкая здесь? Что сходить будет долго? Попросить быть благоразумным? Выбрать место помягче для того, чтобы оставить следы… На неделю придется практику прикрывать с такими отметинами. Сложности? Определенно.

Меньшикову внезапно становится плевать. Очень сильно плевать на то, какой будет неделя после — и на себя. Он не показывает этой внезапно слабины и усталости, делает вид, что ищет безопасное место для бокала, опускает внезапно потухшие глаза. Воспоминания, накатившие в этот момент, нереально стереть, сколько бы он не пытался.

А потом откидывается, растягивая рот в расслабленной улыбке, уголки вверх, как у мальчишки. Но в чертах мягкость, даже зрелость какая-то, по части принятия своего положения: одобрение на просьбы Саши, согласие.

— Постарайся не отгрызть кусок, Сашенька. В остальном я твой. Как ты хочешь, чтобы я расположился? Где?

А если бы Олег сказал «нет»?

Но Олег отвечает согласием, и всё переходит другую границу — границу интимности, щекоча Саше под ребрами.

Окурок падает в пустой бокал, Саша подается вперед и с трепетом обнимает лицо Меньшикова ладонями. Вот теперь эта близость даже страшна: в черных зрачках — ницшеанская бездна. Губы трутся о губы.

— Я хочу причинить вам боль, Олег Евгеньевич, но не сделать больно… Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

Кончики пальцев подрагивают, считывая со щек Меньшикова невидимые знаки.

— Обозначьте стоп-слово. Обещаю услышать его, если увлекусь.

Как это неблагоразумно. Ужасно неблагоразумно и неправильно. Выходит из-под контроля прямо на глазах. Мальчик Саша с видом маньяка держит его за лицо и буквально с лаской уговаривает принять боль.

Олег согласно моргает.

Темные глаза расширяются на мгновение, пока «клиент», стремительно перестающий им быть, трется о его губы. Брезгует? Олег целуется. Он не героиня Джулии Робертс. Но его целовать не хотят, потому что этими губами он сосет.

Темные пряди змеями обнимают сашины пальцы. Он заставляет Олега чуть наклонить голову и впивается в шею опереточным вампиром. Пауза. Под верхней губой пульсирует вена. Саша прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь запахом и теплом кожи. А потом под его безжалостным поцелуем лопаются десятки мелких кровеносных сосудов, чтобы, когда Саша оторвется, расплыться багровым пятном.

Дэдди осудил бы. Он, слыша про засосы, с отвращением морщится. И когда слышит это заморское «дэдди» — тоже. Паук хуев. Какова цена свободы от его паутины? Вот это дно? Где Меньшиков ублажает похотливых самцов ртом и задницей, тех, кто недостоин даже землю целовать, по которой он ходит.

Прилив злости — и Саша отстраняется, пьянея от вида гематомы.

Олег старается не морщиться и только думает лихорадочно: кем он приходится Никите? У них нейтралитет. Не общаются, чужие. Но неплохих клиентов бывший подгонял. Вон один любимый политик чего стоил. Ласковым с ним надо было быть и работать жилеткой. А деньги как за скачки до утра.

— Встаньте. Платье снимите. И идите к столу…

Не надо же объяснять такой о-о-опытной шлюхе, как Олег, какую позу принять?

Тут… Тон уже сменился. Сомнений никаких. Это месть.

— Мое стоп-слово — «кости».

И Саше совершенно необязательно знать, сколько раз он представлял своё холодное, неестественно изломанное тело в канаве. Недалеко от Москвы. Потому что остановить процесс небезопасного, но упоительного садизма может только что-то достаточно отвратительное. И отрезвляющее.

Олег выпрямляется, перехватывает платье за подол и тянет вверх. Нежные кружевные трусы прижимают припухший член, поясок чулок украшает талию. Ноги крепкие, будто Меньшиков каждый день на каблуках — несут его к столу, где он наклоняется, опираясь на локти, пока не ложится, только выставляет задницу, красиво расставив ноги на ширину плеч.

Саша усмехается.

Олег — мужчина. Девушка бы спустила лямки и позволила платью сползти вниз.

Стася так делала.

Стася очень красивая, но Саша не хочет ее. А Олега хочет. Дурно, одержимо.

Ему когда-то ведь только девушки и нравились. Глупо соперничать любой узкой заднице с обилием скользкой смазки, с теплым влажным от желания влагалищем. Глупо, но возможно, как оказалось.

Обратили, извратили, поломали.

Никаких чувств, только брать и ебать, а после выкидывать, как использованный презерватив.

Это не про Олега.

Саша встает не сразу. Смотрит.

Возрастные шлюхи на любителя, а Саша, видимо, тот самый любитель.

Стройному Олегу всё к лицу. Точнее к заднице, и к ногам. Чулки с натянутыми лямками пояска, классический крой трусов с бархатистостью кружева.

Можно без изыска: подойти, сдернуть их вниз и с парой капель смазки присунуть.

Без трусов было бы видно, насколько разработана дырка. Но пусть останется интрига. Хотя бы на пару минут, пока Саша переводит взгляд на раскрытое чрево чемодана.

— Олег Евгеньевич, прогнитесь чуть сильнее, пожалуйста, — ладонь тяжело ложится на поясницу. — Да вот так.

Стол относительно небольшой: и Олег пробует дотянуться до краев. Может. Для баланса, чтобы не скользить и не заваливаться, если… Если. Это сейчас на каблуках относительно ровно и устойчиво, а начни переступать, от боли дергаться, станет не до шуток. Щиколотки Олегу еще дороги. Слишком напрягаться во время порки нельзя — так больнее, поэтому он исследует пространство вокруг себя, думая, как перенесет вес.

Теплая рука на пояснице — и он вздергивает зад. А потом проводит им легонько туда-сюда, вроде как устраиваясь, немного красуясь. Линию поведения бляди, кажется, нужно держать осторожно, а то — как бы не триггернуло мальчика.

Он похож на пин-ап модель. Не первой свежести. У него круглые для мужчины бедра, и в таком виде это… Развратно. Олег надеется, что Саша утоляет свой голод.

Пальцы оттягивают кружево в сторону, чтобы ткнуть между ягодиц липкую от смазки пробку.

Вдох. Сфинктер раскрывается и глотает пробку. Он смазанный, гладкий внутри и снаружи. Ухоженная дырка. Хвостик торчит, изнутри приятно распирает, привычно отдаваясь в член.

Вытянув одну руку и улегшись на другую щекой, смазывая грязно-алый, Олег смотрит на Сашу из-под ресниц и снова выгибается в пояснице, просясь под руку. Трогай, тебе же хочется. Не только игрушками.

Пэддл или стек?

У Саши есть девайсы и посерьезнее, но…

Не сейчас, не сегодня.

Кружево возвращается на место. Наконечник пробки натягивает тонкую ткань. Не переусердствовать бы, задевая его.

— А как давно вы поняли это, Олег Евгеньевич? Что вам нравится отдаваться за деньги? — лучше бы молчал, Петров, ей богу. А ответ звучит после короткой паузы, спокойный, без обиды и агрессии.

— Это работа, Сашенька. Ничем не хуже других. Я оказываю сексуальные услуги, делаю людей удовлетворенным, расслабленными — с помощью своего тела. Это похоже на спа-процедуры, только с помощью секса. Думаешь… Я должен стыдиться, что получаю от работы кайф? Но… Если тебе так хочется. Буду проще. Да. Мне нравится отдаваться. Деньги — это просто результат.

Что ж, честно.

Также честно, как и то, что Саше нравится факт: за деньги можно купить такое роскошество, как Меньшиков.

Плевать, что это чужие деньги. Что за каждую копейку, потраченную на эту дорогую (драгоценную) шлюху, с Саши спросят. Да пусть хоть шкуру снимут.

Ладонь оглаживает прохладную, чуть мокрую в ложбинке от выступившего пота, поясницу. Пара пальцев ныряет под резинку кружевных трусов. Первый удар идет почти без замаха и пробно — на одну ягодицу. Пауза. Саша любуется, как бледная кожа розовеет после прикосновения пэддла. Как едва заметно Олег вздрагивает.

Наказание.

За то, что такой невозможный, демоничный, соблазнительный.

Олег скорее удавится, чем расскажет незнакомому (хоть даже самому обворожительному) мальчику — свою грустную историю. Никто из клиентов ее не знает. А зачем ныть? Плакаться на плече пришедших потрахаться о том, как он дошел до жизни такой. Кого может возбуждать сломанный человек?

Удар.

За то, что не по нужде шлюха, а по удовольствию сосет и зад подставляет.

Ах. Глаза прикрываются и распахиваются снова.

Олег приоткрывает рот, показывая кромку жемчужных зубов.

Удар.

За то, что после него Саша вряд ли на кого другого посмотрит так: с вожделением и страхом, с желанием бесконечным обладать. И едва ли не убить — чтобы никто другой не смел посягнуть.

Ах. Выдох короткий. Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо. После удара Олег проводит бедрами, разгоняя ощущение твердого и широкого, глухо хлопающего о задницу пэддла.

Причудливый подарок дэдди сродни китайской головоломке — вычурно, красиво, таинственно. Хочется рассмотреть и потрогать. Вот только пальцы сожрет спрятанная внутри ловушка, а там уж … коготок увяз — всей птичке пропасть.

Терпит.

Саша бьет сильнее, осознанно задевая не только хвостик пробки, но и чувствительную мошонку, упрятанную в кружево белья.

Ааах…

Олег рефлекторно сжимается на пробке и приподнимается на носках туфель, от ноющей боли задирает бедра выше, пережидая и не сдерживая дрожь. Тело сводит судорогой, каблуки туфель отрываются от пола. Больно.

Голову на столешнице на бок поворачивает и влажными темными глазами смотрит. Мальчик этот не верхний, мальчик этот…

— Сашенька, — голос хриплый. На нем женское белье, а звук мужской выходит и потому порочным себя ощущает Олег.

В другой момент (с другим, не важно с кем — с другим) Саша от этого телесного сигнала сорвался бы с цепи, как бешеная псина, несдержанная, злая, охочая до чужой боли и крови. Добавил бы алому синевы глубоких растекшихся гематом, а потом окропил бы сверху глазурью спермы.

Но он вздрагивает от звука голоса Олега, низкого, до самого нутра пробирающего. Пэддл падает на пол. Стук его падения перекрывается пронзительной истерикой телефонного звонка.

Олег отворачивается и незаметно морщится. Показывать свое неудовольствие тем, что акт прерывают — проститутка однозначно не должна. Он немного перемещает руки и располагает на столе поудобней, собираясь прождать в позе готовности, пока его клиент Сашенька не закончит разговор.

Трубку тот снимает не сразу. Подходит, плещет в стакан еще алкоголя. Залпом, а потом, крутанув с ковбойской ловкостью телефон в пальцах сразу на громкую связь.

…А потом.

— Да, Никита Сергеевич.

Пальцы цепляют резинку трусов и тянут вниз до самого пола. Присесть и помочь Олегу переступить через них, а после шепнуть, подмигнув: «Шире».

— Сашенька, я не помешал?

«Сашенька». Только если из уст Меньшикова это музыкой звучит, то от голоса дэдди кишки в узел скручиваются.

— Как можно? Вы всегда вовремя.

Олег машинально переставляет ноги, вылезая из трусов, чувствуя, как на несколько мгновений онемело лицо. Меньшиков от природы мимичный, трудно, трудно держать невозмутимость, если так и тянет всего закаменеть.

Справляется. Да пусть хоть мамочка родная заходит. Впрочем, нет. Маму было жалко. Олег даже улыбается внезапной ассоциации. Матушку бы он застеснялся. Ее он любил, всегда ей звонил и деньгами снабжал.

А Никита… не хуй бы с ним?

Ремень скользит змеей из шлевок, осторожно обвивая горло Олега. Саша перехватывает его одной рукой, тянет, вторую держа на пояснице Меньшикова. Заставляя опасно выгнуться (ведь не цирковой мальчик, а в возрасте человек). Голову наклоняет, смотрит в глаза. В своих — зрачки как у наркомана расширены, радужка тонким стеклянным ободком.

— Сашенька, у тебя всё хорошо? Я на минуту.

Пробка звучно покидает свое место, уступая место жадным пальцам, ощупывающим растянутую дырку. Саша разводит средний и указательный шире, дышит глубоко и шумно.

Голос звучит, а Олег уже со сдавленным горлом и выставленными вперед для баланса руками отвечает Саше взглядом. У него эрогенное горло. Он же не говорил мальчику об этом… Следы, правда, рискуют остаться. Но мысль быстро пропадает, потому что нужно работать. Олегу нужно тужиться, выпускать игрушку и впускать член. И Олег работает: вздрагивает до кончиков пальцев, послушно сжимает член, а губы приоткрывает с коротким сдавленным выдохом. Дышать можно, не душат, но тяжело. И ему не хочется издавать звуков, пока Никита здесь.

Влага смазки с пальцев на плече Олега оставляет два влажных следа. Член входит легко, без особых препятствий. Саша дергает ремень, заставляя Меньшикова сжаться, и громко со стоном выдыхает.

— Очень хорошо-о-о…

— Я хотел сказать, если собираешься пить, я назначу встречу завтра часика на четыре. Не против? — мурлычет Михалков в трубку, а потом несколько секунд молчит.

Олег начинает раскачиваться, пользуясь опорой в виде стола, и блядски улыбается — и насаживается на член сам. Не глубоко. Но в пояске и чулках, он уверен — артистично.

— Саш, ты там ебешься чтоли? — со смешком раздается из трубки.

Хочется смахнуть телефон со стола. А лучше схватить и ебнуть со всей дури об стену, чтобы этот мерзкий голос больше не слышать. Чтобы этот мудила не смел произносить его имя. Чтобы остался только Меньшиков с его хриплым, до косточек пробирающим: «Сашенька…»

Натягивать его на член, трахать, выбивая свое имя по слогам с придыханием.

Но у Саши на горле удавка затянута посильнее, чем ремень давящий Олегу на горло.

Меньшиков смог? Вырвался? Сбежал?

Какой ценой?

Дырка у Олега Евгеньевича узкая. Так не бывает, когда шлюха едва успевает в душ перед следующим клиентом. Саша трахал таких, на поток поставивших торговлю своим задом. Это не в кайф.

Меньшиков сжимает его член. Внутри горячо и влажно.

— Что вы, Никита Сергеевич, роль репетирую.

Благодетель херов. Платит же, платит, чтобы Саша Олега выебал. Сублимирует. Странно… Неужели, если предложит достойную цену, Меньшиков ему откажет? Или боится, что даже с горстью синеньких таблеток не встанет?..

Ремень падает, стукаясь пряжкой о стол рядом с телефоном.

— Не усердствуй. Ты слишком вживаешься.

В голосе металлические нотки ревности. Похуй.

Рука накрывает горло там, где остался красноватый след от ремня. Саша тянется, лицо Олега разворачивая к себе, чтобы впиться в полуоткрытый рот поцелуем.

Пир во время чумы.

Телефон вздыхает знакомым укоризненным вздохом Михалкова, пока Саша терзает его губы. Слышно ли? Грохот ремня по столу — точно. Олег отвечает на автомате, давая втягивать свои мягкие губы в рот, а самому кажется, что по этому выдоху может понять чувства Никиты. Он бы хотел, чтобы Саша был его… протеже? Но так и не понял, старый черт, что не так протеже делаются. Не таким, блять, способом…

— В четыре часа. Трезвый. Подготовленный. Раз уж так усердно трудишься над ролью, — Никита тон сделал безразличный. — Пока.

Сбрасывает еще до конца прощания. Олег одним глазом видит, как мерцает экран телефона, а потом тухнет.

Саша не успевает ни огрызнуться, ни поблагодарить за шикарный подарок. Давится равнодушно озвученным приказом, потому что очень хорошо знает, что за ним стоит. Какой сценарий, какое актерское мастерство потребуется, чтобы завтра дэдди остался доволен…

Какая выдержка, чтобы исполнить обозначенные условия. Да вообще явиться пред темные очи Самого, в который раз запихивая остатки гордости и самоуважения в задницу.

Задыхается внезапной горечью на языке, перебивающей сладость поцелуя с Меньшиковым. Замирает со вкусом помады на влажных от смешавшейся слюны губах.

Нет, не сейчас. Сейчас их двое, и Саша не позволит призраку третьего отнять у него радость обладания Меньшиковым.

Он под Сашей, между рукой на горле и членом. Сашенька подмял его, накрыл собой, схватил, где больше всего приятно, жестковатыми пальцами по трахее, доставляя удовольствие. А Олег плывет от обилия чувств, от непонимания, что с этим всем делать и упрямого желания пометить Сашу собой. Он начинает двигаться, горлом, спиной и задницей трется о мальчика, поддает навстречу, чувствуя, как твердый член давит на чувствительные внутренности, как Саше внутри упруго и горячо. Олег отдается страстно, с видимым — заметным для Саши, да, мне хорошо с тобой, видишь, как хорошо — удовольствием. Не стонет, без пошлостей, но дышит выразительно.

Одновременно Меньшиков — не идиот. Он чувствует волну эмоций позади себя. Саша — актер. Сейчас чувства захлестнут, и даже молодецкая эрекция спасть может. Он не упрашивает кончить, не просит еще, просто работает, чтобы мальчику было тепло, туго и приятно. Чтобы чувствовал себя здесь и сейчас. Желанным.

Рука сжимает горло, Саша сладко хмурится от будоражащего уши хрипа, пальцы чертят линии ниже, цепляют маленький твердый сосок.

Олег Евгеньевич отлично работает. Он любит трахаться и умеет трахаться. Звучит, натягивается на Сашкин член до самых яиц. И во всем этом помимо превосходной техники есть что-то скальпелем цепляющее под ребрами, по сердечку проходящее острием.

Стон на выдохе и больно вцепившиеся в бедра пальцы.

Саша кончает. В три захода окончательно опустошает яйца. Не отпускает Олега, будто, если отпустит, упадет. Внутри горячо и мокро от спермы.

Не надо смотреть, чтобы знать, что у Меньшикова стоит.

Не надо мучиться дилеммой: шлюха — не любовник, не любимый, не тот, кому должно хотя бы подрочить и позволить спустить. А Саша хотел бы…

Но он давит желание на корню, вытаскивает липкий и влажный член, вытирая его подхваченными с пола кружевными трусами, подтягивает штаны и падает задницей в кресло.

До четырех завтра есть еще время нажраться как свинья (только бы не дать слабину и не разрыдаться перед «жрецом» его низменных удовольствий), добить пачку сигарет и…

Нет. Больше ничего он не успеет. И не попытается даже.

Трус.

Олег стоит недолго в той же позе, привычно слушая тело. Чужой оргазм отзывается в нервных окончаниях. Эмпатия проснулась внезапно, подняла голову, шевельнулся внутри молодой Олежа с темно-русыми волосами у лица, чувственный и чувствительный. От того, чтобы подхватывать оргазм партнера — Меньшиков себя отучил, когда количество оргазмов, выплескивавших сперму в его тело, перевалило за… Да не считал он. Просто падать после того, как упал тот, кто тебя трахает — было непрофессионально.

Аккуратно оттолкнувшись от стола, он выпрямляется. Покачивается возбужденный член, но расстройства никакого нет. По крайней мере — по поводу собственного тела. Расстраивала больше ситуация. Обычно Олег принимался ласкать клиента, мурлыкать или рассказывать ему что-то, погружая в комфорт. Тут… около стены, окружавшей Сашу, можно было изображать классическую пантомиму.

— Я накину халат? — мягко спрашивает, просто чтобы заговорить, подходит к своей сумке и берет черную шелковую вещицу. — Сейчас, минутку.

Меньшиков уходит в ванну и включает там воду. Расстегивает поясок и стягивает чулки, бросает на туалетный столик, а потом быстро подтирается бумажным полотенцем, чтобы не испачкать что-нибудь.

К Саше возвращается в завязанном халате, наливает ему и себе алкоголя, к креслу подходит.

— Было бы хорошо в душ и в постель, тебе бы полежать немного, — найдя позу на подлокотнике и вложив в подрагивающие пальцы Саши бокал, он плюет на всё — и касается пальцами влажных от пота взъерошенных волос.

Жестковатые — они покалывают подушечки пальцев.

— Не думал, что прошлое вернется ко мне в виде такого мальчика… красивого и дикого, — мягкость уходит из голоса, остается хрипотца и циничность. — У старика стоит, что ли, еще? Не верится.

Как же хочется смыть дурной привкус вторжения третьего человека в его свидание с Меньшиковым.

Саша делает несколько глотков.

Завтра к четырем он будет свеж и трезв. Относительно. Потому что ну невозможно искренне улыбаться этой хитрой морде и сдерживаться от желания плюнуть в нее. Саша терпеть не может порошок, сладковатым пеплом оседающий на тонких ноздрях, но без него трахаться с дэдди никак не получается.

Как у того не получается придать твердости члену без горсти голубоватых таблеток.

Саша смеется.

Как давно Меньшиков перестал делить ложе с Самим? Уже тогда давала о себе знать дисфункция?

К дьяволу!

— Да, душ… — Саша опустошает бокал и встает (не с первой попытки). — Разденьтесь пока, Олег Евгеньевич и ложитесь под одеяло. Я планировал выпороть вас и накормить своих демонов, но…

Саша смеется. Снова.

— Есть извращения покруче. Вы разделите со мной постель до утра.

А жизнь? Жизнь не хотите разделить с диким и красивым мальчиком?..

Это смешно, конечно, грех не посмеяться над стариком, который разменял седьмой десяток, но лезет всё туда же, не зная никаких приличий, не желая их знать. И повезло же — смех да и только! — ему любить не грудастых барышень, охочих до денег, а мальчишек — чем талантливей, тем лучше.

— Конечно, — соглашается Олег, и улыбка у него расслабленная. Он тоже талантливый. Хотя не замечать, как Сашу начинает колотить — тяжело.

Стройная угловатая фигура уходит от него в ванну, стучит замок, и Меньшиков мрачнеет.

По Саше незаметно, чтобы он был под чем-то. Олегу повезло устроиться в «Киновари», по сути, в небольшом благополучном мирке, где шлюхи обходились без допинга. Если тратиться на допинг, то все усилия по заработку денег будут стерты.

Он салфеткой для интимной гигиены стирает с лица остатки помады и всё, что успело засохнуть. Пока шумит вода — он чутко слушает, но не может разобрать, не происходит ли чего плохого — вытирает живот, пах и промежность. Теперь от него слабо пахнет алоэ. А воображение, сука, сует Сашеньку, дикого мальчика, который осколком стекла ведет по венам.

Однако терпение, выработанное годами, позволяет выждать. Потушить почти весь свет в номере, приглушить лампу недалеко от кровати — лечь под тонкое одеяло, как просил клиент — голым.

В ванной светло, золотистая, королевская подсветка по контуру.

Острые плечи сведены.

Отражение в зеркале так противно, что Саша едва сдерживается, чтобы не разбить его в крошево.

Красивый.

Толку?

Саша мечтал стать артистом и Саша им стал.

У Саши есть талант.

Но однажды вдруг выясняется, что таланта недостаточно. Что с талантом ты легко можешь прозябать в массовке, давиться «Кушать подано» и смотреть, как бездари играют Гамлета, пороча классику.

Выясняется, что ты можешь биться лбом в невидимые двери, разбиться и не услышать ответа. Можешь спиться, снюхаться, сколоться. И закопать в могилу свой талант и мечты о сцене.

Но есть вариант…

Смазливые мордашки нарасхват. Соображалку, кому и как — ценят. Ценят влажность языка, проходящегося по нужной заднице.

Не повезет — она будет каждый раз разной. Повезет — выучишь вкус одной.

Саша — везунчик. Его скалящаяся лыба, хитрые глаза и рыкающий громкий голос цепляют Самого. А это деньги, это власть, это роли, карьера.

Сашу выкручивает. Принять решение ответить согласием кажется ему невозможным. «Добрые люди» подробно и в красках рассказывают, что и как будет, если Саша скажет «нет».

В конце концов, если ты хороший актер, сыграй! Согласие, интерес, благодарность.

И Саша играет эту омерзительную, по санта-барбаровски длинную роль…

А Олег?

Волосы и кожа влажные. Саша выходит из ванной комнаты, хлопает дверью и падает в кровать, как подстреленный. С пару секунд лежит неподвижно, а потом вползает под одеяло, благодарный тьме, потому что может не стесняться и сделать то, чего хочется больше, чем причинять боль зависимому от него человеку — он обнимает Меньшикова руками и ногами, утыкаясь носом в сгиб шеи.

И шепот, низкий, глухой, будто горло разодрано после долгих рыданий… С интимным внезапным переходом на ты:

— Ты бы трахался со мной, если бы я не платил?

Олег не напрягается, когда угловатое тело обнимает сзади. Он расслабленный, теплый, но не от того, что хочет доставить Саше радость. То есть — не совсем. Было ощущение приязни, в этом Меньшиков себе не врал. Ему понравился этот смелый мальчик, лицо которого всё чаще мелькало во внешнем мире, за границами отношений за деньги, за дверями клуба, там, куда Олег сам так и не вышел. В большом мире. Мальчик был привлекательный, и вопрос, который Олег услышал — закономерным.

Для начала он гладит. Рукой по обнимающей руке, показывая, что ему это тоже небезразлично. Но потом последнее вранье исчезает. Эмпатия. Чувства, которых он от Саши наглотался, накрывают глухим пологом.

— А зачем тебе это? — тихо спрашивает Олег, не оборачиваясь. — Мое тело за так. Ты хочешь обычных отношений, Сашенька? Вроде… любви? Тех отношений, где один дает другому потому, что любит? Доверия, совместного сна — этого самого главного извращения — совместного утра? — Меньшиков знает, что нельзя этого всего говорить, но ситуация слишком сильно задела его за старое. — А ты уверен, что влюбился не в призрака?

Голос его крепнет, переливаясь музыкально:

— Ты знаешь, каким сильным надо быть, чтобы быть со мной?

Олег замолкает. Но заканчивает сам, не желая начинать ссору с мальчиком. Зачем?

Его голос становится ласково-снисходительным.

— Не нагружай себя ради меня, Саша. Не надо тебе за это браться. Итак устал. Измотан. Лучше спи.

Рука прижимает макушку к плечу, затыкая возможный поток ответных слов. Сашка молчит, сопит. Загрузился. Он свою-то жизнь на хребте не вытаскивает, не то, что чужую — в два раза более длинную и не менее трудную.

Смелый — а не говорит ничего. Дышит и дышит, пьет запах духов и секса, сдерживает влагу в саднящих глазах.

А черные омуты глаз Олега устремлены в потолок, сквозь потолок, в прошлое, где глазами молодыми, но куда как более грустными он смотрел то в стену, то в окно — дома у Никиты. Не рисковал закатить истерику потому, что хорошо получит. Ему отказано в том, чтобы сниматься. Ну ничего, он переживет. Ему отказано в том, чтобы выходить. Ну ничего. Он переживет.

Он переживет?

[](https://twitter.com/GogolAttraction)


End file.
